Kiryu Lagann!
by Shadow the Hellspawn
Summary: The Global Defense Force constructs the Mech Kiryu to defend earth from monsters such as Godzilla, but when this new mech is somehow transported to the distant future, where humans battle the beastmen and the Spiral King, how will Kiryu's pilot get home?
1. Chapter 1

Godzilla, almost 60 years ago, the first giant monster appeared out of the ocean and destroyed Tokyo. Its reign of terror was only stopped by Dr. Serizawa and his secret project, the Oxygen Destroyer. Unfortunatly, Dr. Serizawa was ashamed of his creation and took his own life, taking with him the secrets of the Oxygen Destroyer so that it could never be used again. Unfortunatly, years later, another scientist would seek to duplicate Dr. Serizawa's work, but that is another story. This is the story of a man who does not know his own fate, and the series of events that show him the path.

l**l

Kazuma Subarashii, age 20, was a prodigy within the military of the GDF. At age 17 he seemed to master the understanding of a Mech, it was for this reason he was chosen to become the pilot of the Kiryu Program. After nearly sixty years of trying, every attack on Godzilla has failed, but now they have a new plan. In the 70's aliens created a mechanical Godzilla that proved to be a worthy adversary against the original, in the 90's the JSDF attempted the same, unfortunatly their machine was inferior because of technological setbacks. Now the GDF was attempting again, this time by using the bones of the original Godzilla as a frame. The bones themselves seemed to expel massive amounts of a strange and unusual energy. Tests showed that this energy could be harnessed by the third MechaGodzilla, (codenamed: Kiryu), as an energy source. What was even more amazing was that it seemed to react to whoever was around it.

l***l

"So, Kazuma," Tenbin said to Kazuma during breakfast in the mess hall. "Today's the first field test of that awesome new Mech, Kiryu."

Kazuma smirked; Tenbin had been his best friend since they had met in training camp, that isn't to say Tenbin was his only friend, just the closest. "Is that today?" Kazuma faked disinterest.

"Oh please," Tenbin said, "I can see the excitement in your eyes. The day you were picked to pilot that thing nothing could keep you contained!"

"I was so excited I ran around the track seven times," Kazuma said, dropping his façade. "I mean who wouldn't be excited; I'm gonna be the first person to ever pilot a Mech of this size and power. I'll be in the history books!"

"Just don't let that fame go to your head," Tenbin said.

"Don't worry," Kazuma said, "once I've got all the connections, I'll be sure to throw you a bone or two every now and then."

Tenbin laughed, "Oh so modest."

Kazuma stood up from the table, "I'm gonna head over there now," he said, "I'll tell you how it goes, ok?"

Tenbin smiled and waved him off. He was right, Kazuma was beyond excited. He tried his best not to run to the hanger where Kiryu was being kept.

"Good morning," Captain Shutoku said as Kazuma entered, she was tall, she was 6'1, just like Kazuma, not much older than him either, 25. Unlike Kazuma, she earned her reputation designing Mechs, not piloting them. She was the lead designer behind the Kiryu Project.

"So is it ready for me?" Kazuma asked.

"Just about," She said, the two of them turned and gazed out the window at the Mech in the other room.

"It's amazing isn't it?" Kazuma said, "to think that we as a species could build a machine so awstriking and magnificent."

"Careful," Shutoku said, "flattery is one thing, but those words I'd only allow after dinner and a few drinks."

Kazuma laughed, "Maybe when I get back," Kazuma said as he headed for the locker room, "I'm gonna suit up."

Piloting Kiryu required the pilot to wear a special suit that allowed the machine a direct connection to the person inside. It allowed the machine to reflect the pilot, if the pilot were angry, the machine would look angry. There was more to it than just appearances though; it allowed easier access to the power source emitted from Godzilla's bones.

Once Kazuma was suited up, he paused to brush back his shoulder length black hair, making sure it wasn't messed up. The other guys would sometimes tease him about how much he cared for his hair, but to Kazuma, appearances were everything. It was part of the reason he liked Kiryu so much, he disliked humanoid Mechs, they just didn't look cool enough for him. Kiryu on the other hand was fierce and intimidating.

Kazuma walked into the hangar and got into the lift that would take him to the cockpit of the Mech. Upon entering he sat down in the cockpit and strapped himself in.

"You do remember how it works, right?" Shutoku teased over the radio.

"How could I forget," Kazuma said his hands on the controls even though the machine was not turned on. "The simulations were better than any video game I've ever played."

"Well this is no game," Shutoku said, "You'll be using live ammunition, so try and be careful and don't overdo it."

"Yeah, yeah," Kazuma said as the aircrafts attached the carrying cables to Kiryu and lifted him into the air and carried him to Lagos Island, the same island that the original Godzilla was created on. Now the island was a barren wasteland and a perfect testing ground.

When Kiryu's feet finally touched the ground Kazuma couldn't stop grinning, his hands were tight on the controls.

"Project Kiryu," Shutoku's voice said over the radio, "initial startup in 5…. 4…. 3…. 2… 1… START!"

Kazuma's hand couldn't get to the ignition fast enough. He grabbed it and twisted it hearing the hum of the Mech starting up. Kazuma's heart was beating faster and faster as Kiryu came to life in his hands. The instant he had control he let the machine stretch out with a mighty roar. Then something odd happened, a bright green light enveloped him and Kiryu and in a second they disappeared.

l***l

Simon, Kamina, Leeron and Yoko were out hunting when it suddenly appeared. The thing literally appeared out of thin air, a massive gunman the likes of wich has never been seen before. It was tall and silver in color; it was in the shape of a reptile of some sort, that much was obvious from the shape of the head and the tail.

"What the hell!" Kamina shouted in surprise as it appeared in the field, emitting a roar. "You guys ever seen a gunman like that before?" he asked Yoko, who already had her gun trained on it.

"No," she replied, "never. I already know you're going to insist on fighting it so just…." 

"Damn straight we're gonna fight it!" Kamina interrupted, "Just who the hell do you think I am? Someone who runs from a new challenge like this one? Come on Simon!"

"Just don't damage it too much!" Leeron shouted at them, "Whatever it is it's quite an impressive piece of machinery. I wanna take it apart and see what makes it tick."

Kamina grabbed Simon by the collar of his jacket and led him to Gurren Lagann. "Bro, I'm not so sure about this," Simon said as he got into Lagann's cockpit, "This one seems different, what if it's not a beastman?"

"Well, who else could it be?" Kamina asked as he climbed into Gurren's cockpit. "You think it could be hijacked from the beastmen like Gurren?"

"Maybe," Simon said. Before he could say more the large Mech pointed in their direction and a voice was heard.

"Hey, you guys with the Mech!" it said, "Where am I?"


	2. Chapter 2

"What do you mean 'where are you?'" Kamina asked from within Gurren's cockpit. The large mech stood up and walked toward the unknown gunman. Surprisingly it was even taller than Gurren Lagann, but only by a little. "What kind of beastman doesn't know where he is?"

"The hell is a beastman?" The pilot asked.

"I told you this one seemed different, Bro," Simon said as his image appeared along the wall of Gurren's cockpit. "I don't know about you, but I'm a human being thank you very much!"

"Well if you're a human, where did you get that gunman!" Kamina asked, "You had to have stolen it from the beastmen, but we've never seen anything like it!"

"Kiryu is not a gundam or whatever you just called it," the pilot replied.

"Either way I think this is a misunderstanding," Yoko said over the radio, "why don't you guys settle down before you end up killing each other."

l***l

Kazuma brought Kiryu over to where the group was encamped and climbed out of the cockpit.

"Alright guy," one of the guys in their group said, "start explaining."

Kazuma wasn't totally sure where to even begin, he decided on the important information. "This mech is one of a kind," he said, "I was chosen to be its pilot and during a field test I suddenly ended up here, I'm not sure why or how. So my question is still 'where am I?'"

The four looked to one another, "What do you mean by 'here'" the woman asked, "I don't know about wherever you came from but this area doesn't have a name.

"Doesn't that make travel inconvenient?" Kazuma asked.

"Not when you don't exactly know where you're going," the first guy said, he seemed to be the leader of their group. "I'm Kamina, the badass leader of Team Gurren."

"I'm Kazuma," Kazuma introduced himself, "So where is this Team Gurren you speak of?"

"You're looking at it," the woman said, "at least for now. I'm Yoko, and this is-"

"Leeron," the other man interrupted her, "but you can call me Ron. You know I really admire men who can take firm hold of such impressive machinery."

Kazuma felt a little uncomfortable at that comment, "uh…. Thank you." He said.

"And this is Simon," Kamina said, introducing the young boy in their group.

"So wait, two people pilot one mech?" Kazuma asked after looking at their mech, recognizing two cockpits.

"Yeah because our two gunmen, Gurren and Lagann combined to become Gurren Lagann," Simon explained, "we're not sure on the exact details of how it works."

"Combining eh?" Kazuma said, "I think they were just starting to look into something like that back home."

Before the conversation could go further two large mechs seemed to fall from the sky, they seemed kinda generic to Kazuma, probably mass produced models.

"I take it these are the beastmen characters you were talking about," Kazuma said.

"Yeah," Yoko said as Kamina and Simon rushed to Gurren Lagann.

"Do me a favor," Kazuma said as he got into Kiryu's cockpit, "let me have these two."

"And why would we do that?" Kamina asked over the radio. Kazuma noted that his mech mimicked Kamina's expression and even mouth movements when he spoke, a minor function that Kiryu also had.

Kazuma smiled, "They did want me to perform a field test," he said as he turned Kiryu around to face the two mechs as their pilots spouted taunting things at them. "I'll call you if I need anything."

Kazuma fired up Kiryu's jets and rushed into the battle, taking the enemy by surprise with his speed and clotheslined the both of them. While the blow knocked them down, Kiryu's screen registered damage on the arms.

_What the hell?_ Kazuma thought as the two mechs got up to reveal that he only knocked them down. _I did more damage to myself then I did them. Is it their armor? That doesn't make sense, Kiryu was supposed to be the best yet, so why does it feel like I'm at a disadvantage?_

The two attacked Kiryu with punches that Kazuma dodged. _Also, why are their mechs unarmed?_ Other questions moved into Kazuma's head, but they were distracting him, slowing him down as Kiryu started taking hits to the body and the head, each blow literally shattering the mech's armor.

Kazuma backed off and fired rockets at them, but seemed to have just as little effect. This was getting frustrating. As they approached Kazuma tried Kiryu's eye beams. These seemed to work better.

"At least something works against these things," Kazuma muttered to himself as he opened Kiryu's mouth and fired the mazer cannon, taking one of the enemies out of commission. For the last one, Kazuma deiced he'd use a little overkill and opened up Kiryu's chest panel and charged up the Triple Hyper Mazer Cannon, wich didn't take long. The blast knocked the remaining mech back considerably and tore off most of its limbs. By the end, Kazuma was breathing heavily and sweating, these mechs were strong, and it seemed like the two he had just faced were a couple of grunts.

"Not bad," Kamina said as he returned, patting Kazuma on the back, "I like your style, from now on, consider yourself a member of Team Gurren."

"I appreciate that," Kazuma said with a smile, "But to be honest, I almost had to call for your help. These mechs are way above Kiryu's level; wich is unbelievable considering that Kiryu was supposed to be the best in the world."

"You know, if you want I can fix up your Gunman for you," Leeron said to him, Kazuma recognized the look in his eye. What he was really saying was 'please let me look at your mech'.

"That'd actually be very helpful," Kazuma said, "Maybe you could explain why I took so much damage in that battle." He followed Leeron over to Kiryu. Leeron opened up a box and several small, disk like machines came out, walking on spider-like legs.

"Let's just take a look see what's wrong," Leeron said as the machines arranged themselves around Kiryu and seemed to begin scanning the machine as Leeron looked at a small PDA-like device. "That's odd," he said as he looked it over.

"What is?" Kazuma asked.

"Judging from the way its' built, this thing is ancient," Leeron said.

"That's impossible," Kazuma said, "that was the first battle it was ever in!" Then it hit him, the only explanation for this was that whatever brought him here had also flung him into the future.

"You wouldn't happen to know what year it is would you?" Kazuma asked.

"Year?" Leeron asked, "what do you mean?"

Kazuma sighed, "never mind, I got my answer."


	3. Chapter 3

"If you want this mech to even come close to standing a chance," Leeron said after examining Kiryu, "It'll practically have to be re-built from the ground up."

"Seriously?" Kazuma asked, his heart dropped, in this wasteland there was no way of that getting done anytime soon.

"Don't look so sad," Leeron said, "I can have it done by tomorrow."

Kazuma gave him a quizzical look, "Really? Without a hanger or anything?"

A grin appeared on Leeron's face, "Don't underestimate me, or I may have to make you regret it," Kazuma backed up a little, "But of course," Leeron suddenly reverted back to his previous self, "I'll need some help from everyone, we can use parts from the two Gunmen that you just smashed, and of course I'll need Gurren Lagann's help for the heavy lifting."

"Alright then," Kamina said, "let's get started!"

"You guys sure?" Kazuma asked, "Kinda feels like you're doing a lot for someone you just met."

Kamina smiled and gave Kazuma a smack on the back, "You're Team Gurren now," he said, "that's the only reason I need to help you out."

Kazuma smiled, "If you insist," he said, "just don't get upset when my mech turns out more badass than yours."

"As if!" Kamina replied, "Nothing can top the badassery of Gurren Lagann!"

It continued like that while work on Kiryu began, all directed by Leeron. It was strange, while they were repairing Kiryu; Kazuma felt something from within the mech, not the usual energy but something he couldn't really describe. It felt alive, while it didn't speak to him with words, Kazuma felt emotions from it. Was this leftover emotions from the original Godzilla, encoded into the DNA? It felt angry, angry that it couldn't beat those two earlier, it wanted to be powerful.

l***l

Night had fallen and repairs were going smoothly as Leeron began re-wiring the energy source, there were two things unusual about this mech, first of all the energy source was organic bones, they structured the machine. Was there actually a living creature this big wherever Kazuma came from? If that was true, it must've been powerful if they built a mech around the bones of it. The second thing Leeron found odd was that the energy signature was extremely similar to Gurren Lagann's . Leeron remembered what Kazuma had asked him earlier, about the year. Leeron thought it an odd thing to ask what year it was, did this boy travel through time? It would make sense if this machine's design was so old, yet looked brand new, also seeing as how Kazuma seemed to know nothing about this land, even less than the common person who used to live underground.

Leeron made mental notes of these things and continued to work.

l***l

It took several long hours, but by noon the next day, it was done. Kiryu looked better than ever, Kazuma knew it felt better too. It was satisfied with the strength it had gained.

Kazuma turned to the others, "Thanks guys," he said, "if Kiryu could speak, I'm sure he'd thank you too."

"No problem," Kamina said before stifling a yawn, "Damn I'm tired, I can't see how you do this Leeron."

"When something excites me, sleep is less important than work," Leeron replied as everyone, save for Kazuma, went off to get some rest.

"You not going?" Leeron asked.

"Not yet," Kazuma replied, "I was hoping I could get some answers… and you wouldn't have any spare clothes I could borrow do you? These plugsuits are really uncomfortable."

Leeron chuckled and gave Kazuma one of his old work jumpsuits, dark blue denim with a few stains of various machinery liquids, but Kazuma didn't mind. 

"I guess I should start by saying that I'm from the past," Kazuma said.

"I figured," Leeron said, "considering your lack of knowledge of this time, and the technological setbacks of your mech."

"So what happened?" Kazuma asked.

"Not sure exactly," Leeron said, "For as long as anyone could remember, people lived underground, because beastmen roam the surface and kill any humans they find."

"Why?" Kazuma asked.

"We assume that there's some tyrannical overlord commanding them," Leeron said, "About a week ago, Kamina and Simon joined our groups, this is back when we were defending our home village Litenr. Kamina surprised all of us, with his crazy plans, if you can call them that, and his blind determination. He did what we all thought was impossible and stole a Gunman from the Beastmen. You could say it was an inspiration to us. He then decided to seek out the Beastman's home and destroy it. So here we are. And since I answered your question, do me a favor and answer mine. What are things like where you're from?"

"Well, we all live above ground," Kazuma said, "I live in a city, a place where tall buildings and civilization stretches as far as the eye can see. But other people live in rural areas, places where the buildings aren't so big and don't stretch so far. In small towns like that there are trees and stuff."

"It sounds nice," Leeron said.

"It usually is," Kazuma said, "but our people often have to deal with a menace that is constantly destroying the things we build. A giant monster called Godzilla, The first one appeared almost sixty years ago, from the perspective of where I'm from anyway, and was killed. Unfortunatly another one appeared, the man who created what killed the first one had taken the secrets of that device with him to the grave. Our military has been dealing with him ever since, nothing we do seem to matter. It takes everything we throw at him. What makes things worse is that there are more of these giant monsters, things like a giant beetle with drills for hands, a giant moth, the list goes on." Kazuma looked up to Kiryu, "This machine here, was built to kill Godzilla, and protect our people against anything that threatens them."

"Sounds like you have a tough job," Leeron said.

"I couldn't tell you," Kazuma said, "Today was my first day on the job."


	4. Chapter 4

Once everyone was well rested, they had set off. But apparently the group had run out of food before Kazuma had shown up, so everyone was a bit hungry.

"So what exactly are we looking for anyway?" Kazuma asked as they treked along the desert.

"The Gunmen recall point," Leeron replied, "where we beleive Gurren came from."

"You think their big boss is there as well?" Kazuma asked.

"Probably not," Yoko said, "something like this is too big to be located in only one spot, but we may find some answers as to where their main headquarters is."

"And then we're gonna blow them all to hell!" Kamina interjected.

"Sounds like a rockin' time," Kazuma said with a smirk, Kiryu seemed to agree. Kazuma had been pondering this. While it hasn't shown any proof aside from these _feelings_, Kiryu appeared to be sentient.

The team continued on for a while until they stopped to take a break. "Ok," Kamina said, "While we're taking a break, Simon and I will be undergoing some special training!"

"Special training?" Simon asked, "What do you mean by that?"

"Trust me," Kamina said as he got back into Gurren, "And leave Lagann behind."

"What?" Simon questioned, "Why?

"Because I need it," Leeron said, "I've been thinking and I want to check something in it and Kiryu."

Simon slumped but followed after Kamina. It wasn't long before crashes and Simon's screams acompanied by Kamina shouting.

"Those two certainly seem to be enjoying themselves," Leeron said as he got out his box full of the little disk spider things.

"I'm not sure if I want to know what's going on," Kazuma said.

Yoko sighed as she lay on a towel under an umbrella, studying a map, "Really?" She asked sarchastically, "what is it you wanted to check on?"

"Watch and you shall see," Leeron said as he opened the case and put on a pair of white gloves, Kazuma assumed they were controlling the small machines, because with a wave of his fingers the small machines came to life, some of them went to scan Lagann, others Kiryu.

"There's a few things I want to check actually," Leeron said. "While we were upgrading Kiryu, I noticed something strange."

"You mean the bones inside," Kazuma said.

"Partially that," Leeron replied.

"Wait," Yoko stopped them, "there are bones in that machine?"

Kazuma nodded, "They are the bones of the first Godzilla, after discovering them, we found that they gave off a very unique energy signature. We thought it was from the radiation that first mutated Godzilla, but that was not the case as the energy we found was brand new, not atomic radiaion. We originally had interest in the bones because of Godzilla's DNA, we had hoped to create a bio-computer based on it to study Godzilla's weaknesses. It was then discovered that this energy sorce, wich we currently call G-radiation, reacts to humans. When it was acivly studied, the number of people around it actually had an effect on the output of G-radiation. But it wasn't particularly the number of people, but their emotions. We discovered that positive emotions made the G-radiation stronger, and negative weakened it. It was then conceived to build a mech, with the bones as its source. The idea was based on the fact that two other mechs like this one were created, the difference is, they didn't have the same core as Kiryu, and the other two MechaGodzillas failed to stop Godzilla."

"And you were chosen to be its pilot," Leeron said.

Kazuma nodded, "that's right."

"Well, what I noticed about this G-radiation, is that its energy signature is very similar to Lagann's" Leeron explained.

"Well," Kazuma said, "I'm assuming Lagann was built after Kiryu was, so maybe whoever built it figured out a way to harness G-radiation as a viable sorce of power."

"It's possible," Leeron said, "what I was curious about was that since Lagann can seem to combine with other gunmen, as you've seen when it becomes Gurren Lagann. I wonder what would happen if it combined with Kiryu."

"Wouldn't the effect be the same?" Yoko asked.

"Maybe," Leeron said, "but it may also gain some new abilities for us to use. I need to study more first."

Leeron was about to turn back to Lagann when a stray bouler came flying from afar and smashed into the ground before him, smashing several of Leeron's little machines.

"Opps," Kamina's voice called, "Sorry about that, it got away from me! Hey Simon are you ok? Ready for more?"

Leeron was happy to see that at least one of his little machines crawled out of the rubble intact, that is until it fell apart. Leeron was heartbroken.

"Terribly sorry about that," Kamina said as he came over to inspect the damage, "Lucky thing I didn't hit Lagann. Ok Simon! Get ready for round two!"

"Don't worry," Yoko said to Leeron as he mourned his loss, "You can always re-build it."

"Yeah," Kazuma agreed, "and at least you didn't loose all of them." He pointed the the few that were scanning Kiryu. This seemed to pick Leeron's spirits up a little.

Kazuma got into Kiryu to see just what they were doing as Simon snatched Lagann to try and escape Kamina's onslaught of boulders.

"Kamina what are you doing?" Kazuma asked.

"I'm teaching Simon the art of combining!" Kamina said as he threw another boulder. "Our first combination was so emberrasing! Combining is the merging of two manly souls, spirits crashing together to create something beautiful! And the combination needs to reflect that, so I'm trying to get Simon to combine properly!"

"Yeah," Kazuma said, "I'm still confused."

Little did any of them know that their little training session was being observed from above the canyons.

This went on for a while, Kazuma watched as Kamina continued to throw boulders and Simon continued to run away.

"I'm pretty sure that's not the right way to teach him," Kazuma said to Kiryu, great now he was talking to it. It's not like it could respond aside from those feelings.

Simon had apparently reached his limit as he stopped, panting for breath, "Come on, Bro, I'm running on fumes here... can't... breathe."

"Kamina," Kazuma said, stepping in with Kiryu, "give the kid a break, you're gonna end up killing him."

"He'll be fine," Kamina said, "He's getting close, I can feel it. Besides, for a real man, his growling stomach and tired limbs cannot mach his fighting spirit." This was followed by a growl from Kamina's stomach, one audible even over the radio. "Heh heh, guess mine's growling too. I am _starving_!"

What came next was unexpected from everyone, a bomb or something came flying from nowhere, crashing into Gurren and exploding. This was followed by several more that crashed into Gurren and Kiryu. "What the hell?" Kazuma said as he looked around, trying to figure out where they were coming from.

Kazuma spotted them, there were four of them, they were humans, or at least human sized, riding on... Kazuma thought of them as large dogs. "There they are," Kazuma said, pointing them out.

They managed to keep Kiryu and Gurren busy while three of them surrounded Simon.

"It's just one guy!" Kamina excaimed, "how the hell can this be so difficult."

"Because he's small," Kazuma explained, "our mechs were designed to fight things their own size, not human beings. Either way, think you can handle this guy, they've got Simon surrounded."

"Of course!" Kamina exclaimed, "Just who the hell do you think I am!"

"I'm assuming that's a rhetorical question," Kazuma said as he turned to go to Simon's aid, that is, he would have if Kiryu suddenly came to a stop. "The hell?" Kazuma said to himself as Kiryu randomly shut down, just after this Kazuma's stomach growled loudly. "Seriously?" he asked, "you can't operate because I'm hungry? Thats... stupid!" Kazuma groaned and climbed out of Kiryu's cockpit and went on foot to Simon's aid.

Kazuma finally got to Simon only to find him surrounded... by girls.

"Wait a minute," the blonde one said, looking at Kazuma, "you don't look like a beastman."

"You know if I had a nickel for every time someone thought I was a beastman, I'd have ten cents now," Kazuma told her, but she didn't seem to get it. "I'm a human being!"

"So, you wern't attacking this boy?" The short one asked.

"I wasn't, and Kamina... ok it may not look like it but Kamina was trying to help," Kazuma explained, "and who are you guys anyway."

"We're the Black Siblings!" They all said in unison, "I'm Kiyoh, the oldest sister," the blonde said.

"I'm Kinon, the middle sister," The brunette said, she seemed extreamly shy, wich was ok because the youngest definatly made up for it.

"That makes me the youngest, Kiyal!" She exclaimed.

"So, if you guys arn't beastmen," Kinon said, "Then we'd better go stop our older brother, Kittan before things get out of hand.

"Yeah," Kazuma said, "We'd better, before Kamina kicks his ass."

"So why do you guys pilot gunmen if you arn't beastmen," Kiyal asked.

"Well," Simon said as they all started walking to Gurren, "I found mine, and Bro stole his from the beastmen."

"My story is complicated," Kazuma said, "But I've had mine since it's creation."

"So you actually managed to steal a gunman?" Kinon asked.

"Yeah," Simon said, "it was pretty crazy but it actually worked."

By the time they got there, Kamina was into one of his speeches, "... When people speak of Team Gurren's badass leader, it is I, Kamina, of whom they speak!" The girls seemed rather taken by him, wich didn't suprise Kazuma. Back home, a guy like Kamina would be a definate ladies man. The three rushed to his side in admiration, wich seemed to dissapoint Simon.

"It's tough living in someone's shadow," Kazuma said, putting a re-assuring hand on Simon's shoulder, "don't worry about it, you'll find something to make you stand out."

Simon sighed, "I know, but it's not like he's trying to do this. He's just being himself."

"So," Kazuma said, "thats what you've got to do."


	5. Chapter 5

Things settled down and the girls went out hunting, leaving the guys behind. Kazuma beleived it was because they didn't want to hear Kamina complain about him being hungry anymore. But while they waited, they shared their individual stories.

Kittat seemed pretty impressed, "So let me get this straight," he said, "You're traveling to the beasman's headquarters, with a guy who's from the past and with a mech that's suppsoed to kill some sort of giant monster? What are a bunch of rank amatures gonna do about them?"

"Last time I checked, I was a trained soldier," Kazuma retorted, slightly annoyed.

"Look, all I'm saying is that you shouldn't underestimate beastmen," Kittan replied, followed by loud, sychronized growls from each of their stomachs. All four of them falling back onto the ground with the words "I'm starving."

"You too eh?" Kamina asked Kittan as they looked up into the sky.

"We havn't had time to eat today," Kittan said, "we've been tracking a gunmen with sixteen faces since this morning."

"Did you say sixteen faces?" Kamina asked, followed by a laugh. "There's no such thing."

"You said the same thing when I told you about Godzilla," Kazuma said, "and I know for a fact that he exists."

"He's got a point, Bro," Simon said, "like when back in Jiha Village, when the village cheif didn't beleive that there was a surface."

"Ok, ok," Kamin said, "so maybe this sixteen faced gunmen does exist, I take it you plan to use those bombs again?"

"Yeah, so?" Kittan said.

"I'm just saying that maybe you should try our meathod and steal a gunmen for yourself, it works pretty well."

"Was I asking for help?" Kittan replied but was only answered by another stomach growl. "Jeez, I'm so hungry."

"When you're hungry you can't work up the energy to do anything, right Simon?"

"Yeah," Simon replied.

"I'm so hungry I could eat one of these clouds," Kittan said.

"Yeah," Kamina said as a cloud passed by that seemed to look like a hunk of meat, "Like that one."

"No way," Kittan said, "That meat cloud is mine!"

_Really?_ Kazuma thought, _They're arguing over a cloud?_ Of course Kazuma couldn't complain as two of his friends once got into a fight over what color a girl's stockings were.

"What are you guys so worked up over?" Yoko's voice broke the small confrontation as she and the girls returned carrying some pink and furry animal.

They sat down at a large, flat rock and passed around parts of the strange animal. Kazuma stared at the one before him. Like all of the others it was round and hairy. _Did they even cook this?_ He thought, _they didn't even have to cut the peices off, it just came apart._

"So, is this edible?" Kamina asked, pretty much the same question Kazuma was about to.

"You can eat anything as long as it's not rotten can't you?" Yoko responded.

"True, but we didn't even cook this," Kazuma said, "Is it really ok to eat it raw?"

"He's got a point," Simon said as he stabbed his fork into the one before him, as he did so the ball gave out a shreik as eyes, a mouth and limbs seemed to appear. The ball creature rolled around, all the others seeming to wake up as it did so. It came back to Simon.

"Hey, did you just stab a fork into me?" It asked angrily.

Simon still shocked nodded.

"Our lunch just talked," Kamina said.

Another of the balls came to the first, "Hey Bro, take a look at the stupid mugs on these guys."

The first one did, "Hey, these guys are humans!"

"They're so cute!" Kinon said as a third joined the pair.

"Our lovely little siesta's been rudly interrupted!" it said.

"Whatever, let's eat these things anyway," Kamina said.

"We'll have to skin them first though," Kazuma said, "I don't want to be coughing up hairballs because of this."

"They're pretty uppity for a bunch of hairballs!" Kittan said

"We're not hairballs, jerk!" The leader hairball said, "Team, battlestations!" The group of hairballs suddenly rolled away.

"Our lunch ran away," Simon said.

"Did he say battlestations?" Kazuma asked.

Kamina slumped back down, "I'm so starving," he said, seemingly to have lost the energy to even complain properly.

Kittan turned to Kazuma, "Wait, you don't suppose they were-"

"They had to have been beastmen!" Yoko interrupted.

"I never, ever let a beastman escape from me!" Kittan said before running after them, his sisters not far behind him as he whistled for their steeds. Kazuma still wasn't sure what they were.

The four remaining, Leeron was with the mechs, watched them chase down the beastmen as they climbed into their gunmen, wich seemed pretty obviously placed. It suprised Kazuma that no one noticed them. The gunmen came to life and like the beastmen inside them, rolled into balls and rolled toward Kittan and his siblings.

"Aw crap!" Kamina said as he watched this happen, "Simon! Kazuma! Gear up, Team Gurren is going in too."

They all rushed to their mechs, where Leeron was waiting for them, it seemed that he knew this would happen.

Kazuma climbed into Kiryu's cockpit and started the ignition, to his releif the mech activated with no problems.

Kazuma noticed that he and Kamina were the first to their mechs, Kazuma decided that he would keep the gunmen busy with Kittan and the others while Simon and Kamina combined into Gurren Lagann.

As he moved into battle, something appeared on Kiryu's display screen. A schematic of Kiryu with the words 'SYSTEM UPDATED' across the top. A checklist quickly ran as the respective parts on the schematic were highlited. Of wich were two new weapons, on the right arm was an extendable blade, the schematic showed that it could be electrified. It also said that the left hand could be transformed into a drill. Kazuma smirked and decided to try both of these out as Simon leaped into Lagann and activated it.

"This is impossible!" The head furball said, "how can these humans operate gunmen? I won't stand for it!" He rolled into a ball and rocketed past Kiryu, towards Kamina as he attempted to combine with Simon.

"Shit," Kazuma said as he chased after it, attacking it with the electrified blade. The attack glanced off of the gunmen's round body and knocked it away. "Sorry about that," Kazuma said, "These things are fast."

"Do what you can to keep them off of our backs," Kamina said.

Kazuma smirked, "Yes sir," he said as he opened the missle pannels on Kiryu's back and fired a cluster that locked onto some of the smaller gunmen. The blast sent them flying in several different directions, some of wich were blasted towards Kamina. Kazuma cursed again and batted them away with Kiryu's tail and new drill. But it seemed that Kiryu was not what interested them as their leader snuck around and attacked Kamina and Simon.

"Combining with a measly two units! That's nothing, I'll show you what combining is really about. Try it with sixteen faces!" He called his companions together as their smaller mechs combined to become a bigger one.

"Okay, that's a little impressive," Kazuma said as he saw the finished product.

"Dumbass!" Kamina said to the beastmen, taking this opportunity to taunt them rather than combine with Simon, he was promptly attacked by the enemy gunmen. Kazum and Simon ran to his aid but Kamina knocked Simon away as he attempted to combine.

"What are you doing!" Kazuma said, "why are you guys not combining?"

"Manly combining is a thing of beauty! Two souls coming together to create a blazing inferno!" Kamina said.

"Can you please do that later," Kazuma said as he turned to block another attack from the enemy. But they quickly found themselves surrounded as the sixteen gunmen swarmed around them, attacking from all sides. The Black Siblings did their best to keep them at bay as Simon approached, claiming to have 'figured it out.' Kazuma could only imagine that he was refering to something they talked about during their 'special training' earlier. But Kazuma never saw what Simon had figured out as one of the enemy gunmen ran into him, knocking him straight into the air.

"That's it!" Kamina exclaimed excitedly, "Kazuma, you combine with us!"

Kazuma didn't have time to think, he wasn't even sure how what happened next even worked, all of it acomponied by one of Kamina's monolouges. A drill appeared at the bottom of Lagann as it dug into the top of Gurren. Gurren's limbs extending as Kiryu's chest pannel and pannels on its arms and legs opened up and wrapped itself around Gurren Lagann like some sort of armor, Kiryu's colors suddenly changed to match that of Gurren Lagann's. Kiryu's neck slid over the head of Gurren Lagann as a set of wings materialized on Kiryu's back and the crest from Gurren Lagann's helmet attatched itself to Kiryu's head. The display screen in Kiryu's cockpit lit up with schematics for the combination with the words, "TRANSFORMATION: GURREN LAGANN DRAGON MODE"

The new mech crashed one foot down in front of it as Kiryu's head let loose a mighty roar. Their enemies seemed very intimidated by this, "Wowee, that was wicked awesome," one of them said, only to be smacked by their leader before the group combined again.

"That thing is pretty big," Simon said.

"Even so," Kazuma said, "We'll still blast it straight to hell!"

The two mechs grappled with one another, pushing against each other in what seemed to be a stalemate, that is until Kazuma blasted the enemy with the mazer cannon in Kiryu's mouth, pushing the enemy gunmen back.

"Having lots of faces doesn't make you great," Kamina said, "it's more than that. Manly combining isn't like some cheap and tauntry love affair where you can just come and go as you please. That's not the stuff a true bond is made of, it's just a sham, a pale imitation of the real thing. Your sorry way of combining doesn't stand to any principles, there's no honor in it."

The enemy gunmen split up and attacked them in a swarm as Kamina spoke.

Kazuma noticed that as this was happening, a pair of drills were coming out of the Dragon Mode's left arm.

"Bro!" Simon said to inform Kamina of this, "Our arm! Drills are coming out of our arm!

"So Kamina," Kazuma said, as they lifted the Dragon Mode's arm, "Why don't we stick some of those principles to them."

"An excellent idea," Kamina said, they moved the Dragon Mode forward and one by one stuck each of the sixteen gunmen on the drills, counting them off as they went. It wasn't long before all of them were stuck like a shish kebab.

"Ha!" Kamina said, "Stuck you with our principles, get it?" As the sixteen gunmen exploded.

Kazuma smiled as the battle ended, the power of Gurren Lagann Dragon Mode still coursing through him. It was a good feeling, once again the display screen lit up, but only displayed these words.

[You humans show potential]


End file.
